Lost Colors
by SunsetStarlight
Summary: There is a race not human. Grimmjow's parents are murdered in front of him and his brother, Shiro. Grimmjow plans revenge. Ichigo is the grandson of the leader of the people who killed Grimmjows parents.  What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on The Haunted Palace, but here's the start on a new story in the meantime. If I'm not updating one, I'm updating the other.

Flames burned through the wood and plaster of the house, ill intent making them burn hotter and faster than was normal. Even Grimmjow knew that. He also knew that the windows and doors had been boarded up so that they couldn't escape. Fire surrounded them on all sides, a large puddle of blood beneath their feet. Shiro was screaming and shrieking, his white skin the same color of their mothers had been, as her skin was becoming whiter still. Her long silver hair was soaked with crimson, torso torn open and throat ripped out. Golden eyes forever open and glazed over. Grimmjow pulled his younger shrieking brother closer, trying to shield him from the flames.

Their father was glassy eyed, staring at what was left of his beautiful, strong, and kind wife. His strong, broad shoulders were sagged in defeat and grief. Dark blue hair weighed down with sweat and soot. Grimmjow may have been seven years old, but he knew he and his brother would die soon if no one saved them. He hugged Shiro tightly to his body with one arm and smacked his father with his empty hand. The shock brought their father back to himself and he stared into eyes identical to his own.

"Remember these names, Grimmjow. Aizen Souske. Ichimaru Gin. Yamamoto Genryusi. They did this, Grimmjow. Never forget." He saddened at the sight of the now screeched silent Shiro. "Beautiful, like his mother. Take care of him, Grimm. This will kill him, but don't let him die."

"Papa." Grimmjow whispered.

Jason Jaegerjaques gave him a sad smile.

"I have nothing to give you, little loves. Only my heart and my life." He pulled his wife's body into his arms. "I'm going to release all of my power and it should clear out this fire, the doors, and the windows. Once the way is clear, you take Shiro and run, Grimmjow. Don't look back. You run and find your Uncle Kokuto."

Grimmjow watched his father's eyes glow, the dark blue spreading over the entire eye.

"I'll remember." Grimmjow whispered, and Jason smiled.

"Run."

The blast knocked both boys onto the floor, pieces of their parents slamming against them. Grimmjow closed his eyes, hiding Shiro's face in his chest.

"Close your eyes, baby Shi, and don't open 'em until I say."

He then ran, making Shiro run with him. They tripped over each others feet, over their parents blood and flesh. And as they ran out into the dark of night, Grimmjow was glad that he had spared his little brother the sight.

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later<span>

Smoke clogged his lungs, blood soaked his skin and blinded him. He could hear Shiro's screams.

Grimmjow woke abruptly, shaking and shivering from fear and cold. Two weeks and they still hadn't found Kokuto, another night sleeping in an alley. He felt a tugging on the too big jacket that he'd beaten off an older kid. Shiro was looking up at him, swimming in the jacket of the older kids friend.

"Hungry?"

They didn't have any food or money, but Grimmjow would steal or swindle in order to fill Shiro's belly.

" 'M cold." Shiro whispered in his strange voice. The sound was familiar and chased the nightmare away.

He maneuvered Shiro out of his jacket and into his. After zipping it most of the way up, he spread the jacket over them like a bed cover. Shiro curled into his side.

"No more home." Shiro whispered.

Grimmjow tightened his arms around him.

"We're going to kill the ones who did it. Want to say them with me again?"

He felt Shiro nod. Then they spoke in unison.

"Souske Aizen. Ichimaru Gin. Yamamoto Genryusi."

Grimmjow smiled.

"Good job, baby Shi. We can't ever forget. They're the reason why we're hungry, why we're cold, why we're scared, why we're lonely, and why there's no more home." He snuggled his face close to Shiro's. "Why do we have to remember, baby Shi?"

"So we can make them suffer."

He watched as the faint glow of yellow eyes was covered by heavy eye lids. It was the only way to get Shiro to sleep anymore. He didn't mind the new bedtime ritual though. As long as he had a reminder, he had someone to hate. As long as he had someone to hate, he had someone to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

A/N: Since I have time, I'm updating the next two chapters.

Grimmjow watched Shiro straddle the boy he'd knocked down for him. He was punching him non-stop in the face. The kid had pushed Shiro and made him cry. Grimmjow had planned to break bone and tear muscle, but at the last minute he decided to let Shiro do it.

He'd had to coax his little brother at first, their mother hadn't approved of that sort of thing and Shiro had been a momma's boy. Yet once he got little Shiro started, there was no sign of stopping. Grimmjow sighed.

"Let up, Shiro. You're gonna break and bruise your own hands."

Shiro got one last punch in, then stood up. Grimmjow grabbed his smaller white and looked them over, grateful that their kind healed faster than was normal. He bent down and felt through the human teens pockets. There was some money, not much, and a cell phone. That would be a stroke of great luck if he knew his Uncle's phone number. He pocketed the money and threw the cell phone against the brick wall of the alley.

"Oi, Shuuhei." Someone yelled. The voice made Grimmjow pause and cock his head to the side. "I'm ready now. Let's go before Ikkaku finds us."

Grimmjow pulled Shiro further into the alley as the voice came closer to the opening.

"Oi! I saw you go in here. Shuuhei!"

Grimmjow ran forward and tackled the body that was a few inches taller than him and a bit sturdier.

"Oi!"

The boy grabbed Grimmjow's arms and tried to push him away. The blue haired boy got a glimpse of long crimson hair and immediately went still.

"Renji?" he asked.

The boy beneath him paused and squinted up at him, eyes going wide with recognition.

"Grimmjow?" He sat up and held tightly to Grimmjow's shoulders. "Where's Shiro? They thought the two of you were dead too, but I've been looking after school everyday."

Grimmjow suffered through a hug from his older cousin and gestured with a hand for Shiro to come out of the alley. The white and silver haired boy ran to Grimmjow's side, but wouldn't let Renji touch him. Renji let go of Grimmjow and Grimmjow told Shiro to get on his back. In his weakened state, Shiro was very heavy to him, but Grimmjow wasn't going to make his little brother walk. Renji stood after Grimmjow did.

"Where's Shuuhei?"

"He won't be waking up any time soon."

Renji sighed and reached into his school uniform pants for his cell phone. He dialed some numbers and pressed it against his ear.

"Ken. You need to send Kaku to get Shu. He's beat up pretty bad. I can't. I have to get home, Ken. Good. He should bring his car. Oh. I'm gonna start walking, I have Grimmjow and Shiro with me."

He then snapped his phone shut, but not before Grimmjow and Shiro could hear a bellowed, "WHAAAT!"

Shiro snickered and Grimmjow shook his head.

"You're still an idiot."

Renji smirked at his ringing phone and gestured for Grimmjow to follow.

* * *

><p>"That little shit." Kenpachi grumbled. "I just know he does it on purpose."<p>

"Usually, I'd be laughing, but that little fuck is fucking around with my sisters kids."

Kenpachi stared at the tuft of white hair escaping from the top of the covers. From the sound of it, Kokuto was coming out of the grief stage into the angry one. Good. Kenpachi liked angry better.

"Either Renji's just that stupid or he's trying to give those kids some kind of normalcy."

"A stupid Renji I understand. A smart one is something I don't want to even contemplate." The entire head of white hair appeared from under the covers. "They comin' straight here?"

"I'd punch him if he didn't. Get yourself together, they're gonna need the last bit of family they have left."

* * *

><p>The house was the same as Grimmjow remembered it. Dark yellow and two story, but slim. It wasn't in the same place as he remembered it, but Kenpachi had a way of moving it. Shiro was asleep on his back, the dead weight causing Grimmjow to struggle even more to hold him up. Renji ran inside ahead of them, Grimmjow stopping to sit on the step and move Shiro so that he was sitting on his lap. Grimmjow could hear the quick and heavy thumps of someone running barefoot towards the door. The door slammed open, jerking Shiro awake.<p>

"Snow Angel! Blue Demon!" Their Uncle Kokuto yelled. "Come here."

But they didn't need to go to him, because seconds later his slim muscular arms squeezed them tightly from behind.

"I'm going to kill them." He half growled, half screamed as he took in the scent of his precious sisters children. "I'm going to fuckin' murder 'em. There won't be anything left when I'm through, not even pieces."

"How unbeautiful." A cool feminine voice said from behind them. "What these beautiful boys need is a relaxing bath and food, not your ramblings of revenge, Kuto."

"But we're going to kill them too." Shiro said, making everyone go still and quiet."

"Really now?" Questioned Kenpachi's booming voice.

Grimmjow looked him in the eyes, he'd always liked Pachi Pachi best because he reminded him of his father.

"Papa told me the names and he told me to remember." Blue eyes were determined. "I promised him that I would never forget. Then I told baby Shi so he could remember too."

Kenpachi nodded. He knew that Jason hadn't wanted this life for his sons, but even the best of men wanted their deaths to be avenged.

"Alright. I'll train you."

"Both of us."

Another nod.

"Both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

A/N: Sorry, last chapter I said that Grimm was seven years old, but that won't work for this story so I've decided to make him eleven years old at the start of the story. Shiro was nine years old.

Seven Years Later

"Oi! Shi! Get your ass up. We transfer today so we can't be late."

Shiro hated mornings and he hated the cold. That's why Grimmjow always had hot chocolate ready for him in a thermos on early mornings. He put the thermos on Shiro's side table and glared at the covered lump.

"You better get up, Shi, I mean it. If you're not down in five, then Pachi Pachi is gonna punch you awake."

"Alright, Grimm!" Shiro hissed in his slightly deeper than pre-puberty and watery voice. "I'm up." He poked the top half of his head out of the covers. Yellow and black eyes glazed with sleep. "Did ya make my chocolate?"

Grimmjow shook his head in exasperation.

"When have I never? It's in the same place as always. Now get your ass downstairs and eat some breakfast."

Grimmjow then turned and left the room, leaving the door open. He wore gray school uniform pants and a white button up that strained slightly over his thick chest and broad shoulders. The first three buttons were left undone, showing smooth tan skin. He'd gone through a super growth spurt last summer, which Yumichika thought was beautiful, and he now stood at six even. Shiro was still compact, but muscular and only standing at 5'9. He bumped into Renji at the foot of the stairs.

"Watch where you're going, Blue." Renji grumbled. He'd recently gotten some tribal tattoos, finishing off his entire body. Semi-tight black jeans sat low on his hips, on his feet were knee high military boots, a black bandana over his forehead, and a black beater over his chest and stomach. He was going through a gangster faze. Grimmjow had to restrain himself from punching him out of it.

"Just move outta my fuckin' way and I won't have to touch you, Red. We both know who's going to get hurt here."

Grimmjow heard creaking behind him, knowing it was Shiro, and Renji's gaze flicked behind him to look.

"Freaks." he murmured as he started to walk away.

He and Renji weren't so close anymore. Ever since he and Shiro had moved in, he'd been having some type of inferiority complex. Grimmjow was stronger than him in every way, always excelling him in training and fighting. Grimmjow had a goal though, while Renji just wanted status. Grimmjow could understand that, even if he didn't like his attitude. But he wasn't gonna let some asshole call his little brother a freak. Renji got two steps away before Grimmjow reached out and grabbed him back by the end of his red ponytail.

"What the -blank- did you say?" he growled.

Renji jerked out of his hand and turned to face him. Bad idea.

"I _said_-"

Grimmjow's right arm swung out, and his fist landed in the middle of Renji's face. He could hear cartilage crunch and bone crack. Shiro's wild cackling could be heard over Renji's screams and Grimmjow smiled. He loved nothing more than making his baby Shi laugh.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"So what's this school?" Shiro asked in his hissing voice. He and Grimmjow were walking side by side down the side walk, Shiro's right arm laying over Grimmjow's left shoulder. "Hmmm?"

"Damnit, Shiro. I told you already. We're transferring to Karakura High because Pachi Pachi moved the house again and this school is the closest now."

Shiro scratched the back of his older brothers head to curb his annoyance. Grimmjow always enjoyed a good head rub. After all the training, they found out it had something to do with his powers. Grimmjow purred softly before shaking Shiro's fingers out of his blue locks.

"You have to act right in this school, Shiro, or Pachi Pachi is gonna send you to a separate one. He thinks I'm too lenient with you."

Shiro's back stiffened. "You're not my father." He grumbled.

Grimmjow grabbed the back of his brothers neck and yelled in his face.

"No, but I'm as good as you're gonna get! That was low, Shiro and you know it. That shit was unbelievable! Fuckin' apologize to me."

Shiro's yellow eyes began to tear, as they always did when Grimmjow was angry with him, only when Grimmjow was angry with him.

" 'M sorry, Grimm. I don' mean to do things, don' mean to say them."

Grimmjow sighed, kissed his white forehead, and let him go.

"All we have is each other, Shi. Act up if you want. If Pachi sends you away, I'll just go with you. Not even he can handle me anymore. At least not in technique, in pure force though…."

"I'd help you, Grimm."

Grimmjow nodded as they continued walking.

"Pachi says we'll get our chance. Finally, in a week."

"Why a week?"

"Don't know. Just stay close. Nnoi and Szayel are supposed to go here too."

They walked up to the wide open gates to the school. Grimmjow immediately spotted Nnoi. He was taller than Kenpachi and way skinnier than Shiro. He wore a black eye patch over his right eye which also helped in having him stand out. Next to him was a shorter boy with long pink hair and golden eyes. Those eyes sometimes reminded him of his mother. Except she'd never had that look in her eyes, like she wanted to take you apart and put you back together to suite her better. He slapped Shiro on the back of his head for good measure, then pulled him over to Nnoi and Szayel. He was just about to start a small fight with one of his favorite opponents, when he caught sight of an orange head of hair.

It was the orange that held his attention at first. Vibrant, beautiful, sunset, and sunrise. What really stopped his heart though was the similarity to his little brother. The facial structure was similar, except this boys face wasn't as sharp and angular as Shiro's. He had pretty, light amber skin taut across compact muscle. Pink, pouty lips were stretched in what seemed like a permanent scowl, and his eyes were liquid chocolate with cinnamon sprinkles. He couldn't pull his gaze away from the kid, and he didn't really want to. Those amazing eyes suddenly turned and met his blue ones, causing that pretty amber skin to flush with pink before those eyes skittered away along with the boy himself.

"He's mine." Grimmjow growled lowly with narrowed eyes. Shiro was also watching the orange haired boy walk away, but there was nothing pleasant in his glaring eyes. He decided that he didn't like this boy and he would make his life hell as often as he could. Szayel smirked at both boys differing expressions.

"Good luck with that, Sexta."

Grimmjow shifted to glare at the pink haired boy.

"What ya mean by that, Zay?"

"You'll figure it out one day." He smiled. "I can't wait to see your reaction."

A/N: I know these are short, but I figured you'd take short and frequent over long and infrequent, besides, I have some cooking to do and anime to watch J Next chapter will be from Ichigo's point of view.


End file.
